A Great Love That Will Last Forever
by DarkPixel
Summary: With a big dance coming up, who will Tyson ask to the dance? TysonHillary Please read.


BeyBlade

A Great Love That Will Last Forever

Author:DarkPixel

"Hey what are you doing out here by yourself?" Hillary said coming up behind Tyson.

"Huh, oh hi Hillary. I was just watching the sunset." Tyson said.

Hillary sat down next to Tyson and rested her head on his shoulder. Tyson was a little shocked but he didn't move. Hillary looked so comfertable with Tyson, like they were ment for each other.

"Um so were you looking for me?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah I was. You know the dance tonite?" Hillary said.

"What about it?"

"I was wondering if you would be my date for it."

Tyson was a little shocked. "Sure why not, I mean people are always saying that we make a cute couple, why not humor them."

Hillary sat up,"Really?"

"Yeah, I would love to."

Hillary smiled and gave Tyson a hug. She realized what she was doing and let go and blushed but Tyson didn't let go. He liked being this close to Hillary, even though he didn't know how to tell her.

"Ah Tyson..." Hillary started.

Tyson realized this was making Hillary feel weird so he let go. "Sorry about that." He said.

"It's ok. I accually enjoy being with you and I guess making everyone think we're together isn't that bad. Plus it might be nice to go to the dance together." Hillary said.

Tyson nodded in agreement. "Yeah it might be fun. Well I guess we should go get ready, the dance does start in a couple of hours." Tyson said.

Hillary nodded and gave Tyson one more smile and left to get ready.

That night at the dance, the five boys were standing in a corner and when Tyson saw Hillary come in, he left the group and met her in the middle of the dance floor. It suddenly dawned on Tyson, that he hadn't told the boys about him going as Hillary's date to the dance. He looked over at the boys and saw them all snickering. He shook his head and ignored it.

"Hey Hillary, you look really nice tonite." Tyson said taking Hillary's right hand in his.

Hillary was wearing a mid thigh length black strapless dress with black strappy sandles, red lip stick and light brown eye shadow.

"Thank you Tyson and I love your suit. It looks really nice on you." Hillary said.

Now Hillary could hear the boys snickering in the backround. She took a look at Tyson and then they walked towards the boys.

"Hey guys. I see you laughing but I don't see any of you with dates." Hillary said.

The boys all blushed but Tyson just started laughing at all of them. Hillary smiled and her and Tyson went to dance.

"So are you having fun?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah accually I am. Ragging on the boys like that was defenetly fun and dancing with you is really the best part of the night so far. So are you going to be a good gentalman and walk me home?" Hillary said.

Tyson thought for a minute then said,"Yeah why not. It's walk you home or go with the boys to watch...you know what never mind. You would kill the guys if you knew."

Hillary nodded already knowing what Tyson was talking about.

After every dance the boys each follow a girl home and watch them get undressed in their bedrooms. But she knew Tyson wouldn't do that, not after last year. He had snuck to Hillary's house and her room is on the second floor and he fell after the ladder fell from under neath him. He still feels the pains whenever someone hits him in the right spot on his back. Hillary still won't let him live it down.

"You do know, I know what you are talking about. Remember last year." Hillary said with a smile.

Tyson sighed and nodded. "Yeah I remember."

"Yeah I know you remember last year. I won't let you live it down and I never will." Hillary said.

Once the song had ended, Tyson asked,"Hey Hillary do you want to go walk around the grounds for a bit?"

"Sure Tyson. But lets make sure the guys don't see us. I don't think either of us would want to explain this one." Hillary said.

Tyson nodded in agreement.

When they got outside, Tyson took Hillary's hand and led her to the pond that was on the grounds.

"So why did you want to leave?" Hillary asked.

"Well..I just thought it was a bit stuffy in there so I wanted to get out of there." Tyson said.

"You just wanted to be alone with me didn't you, Tyson?" Hillary asked, stopping and turning to face Tyson.

Tyson turned red and nodded. Hillary smiled and kissed Tyson on the cheek. Tyson looked at Hillary shocked and smiled back, returning the kiss, except it was on the lips instead of on the cheek.

Hillary pulled away first.

"What was that?" Hillary asked.

"I thought I should tell you how I felt only I relized I couldn't say it so I showed you instead." Tyson said.

"I'm really glad you did." Hillary said.

She leaned in again and kissed Tyson.

Pixel: That was soooo cute.

Jasmine:Pix, are you feeling alright.

DarkPixel:She got to the candy.

Crystal&Jasmine:That's jsut great. 


End file.
